Shrek 2: The Fantasy Crossover Edition Wiki
Shrek 2: The Fantasy Crossover Edition is a crossover wiki pad of the 2004 Dreamworks movie. Starring Timmy Turner as Shrek. Jackie Evancho as Fiona. Sheen as Donkey. Puss in Boots as Himself and many others. Notes * Timmy Turner and certain others will be portrayed as the characters in Shrek while other characters remain in their original roles. * Trixie Tang will use a British accent for role of the Evil Fairy Godmother. Quote 1 * movie opens inside a movie theater with Timmy, Bubbles, Edd, Jackie, Rudy, Penny, Jimmy, Timmy's Mom and Dad, Trixie (friendly) and Kevin (married to Trixie), Ed, Sandy, Barttercup, Homer, and Marge in their seats, eating snacks before the movie * Timmy: *slurps* Ahhhh... Nothing's better than a Saturday night at the movies with my wife and my friends! * Bubbles: *giggles* It's always fun to hang out with a good husband like you and watch a movie together, Timmykins. * Timmy: You will LOVE our production of "Shrek 2", Bubs. And by the way, I loved the way you and Buttercup crowded on me when I turned human thanks to that "Happily Ever After" potion. * Bubbles: Awwwww.... thank you Timmykins. *kisses Timmy on the cheek and Timmy blushes* * Jimmy: *takes a bite of his jujubes* Hot-diggity-dog, Double-D, your hair is...beautiful! Hold it...when did you get hair like that?! Are you wearing a wig? *EEK!* That was mean! *cowers in his seat* Don't hurt me!!!! * Edd: Calm down, Jimmy, you know I wouldn't INTENTIONALLY hurt you or ANY of my friends. (reference to the EENE episode, "A Fistful of Ed") his mind Unlike Sarah who does to poor Ed. loud Furthermore, Hiding my former 3-haired baldness under my hat went on for years ever since I was an infant (referring to the "Ed Edd n Eddy" episode, "Every Which Way But Ed") until the night of the NASCAR Winston Cup Series Awards Banquet we had last week when Jackie wondered why I was being called "Sockhead" and wanted me to remove my hat to help me with this problem, despite me being resistant and nervous. I HAD removed my hat in front of her, revealing to her my 3-haired baldness, and cried, fearing that Jackie would divorce from me for "lying to her" or "keeping secrets from her". But luckily Jackie and her kind heart understood how sad and remorseful I felt from hiding my head from her, and she told me she was NEVER willing to divorce from me no matter what. Jackie then suggested that we should visit cousin's world-famous hair-tonic facility, and we did so, and her cousin examined my head and prescribed the hair tonic for me. The hair tonic was to permanently enable my scalp to grow hair even if it is cut bald. When we returned home, I had to sit down on a stool, Jackie had cut my 3 hairs, and rubbed the tonic into my scalp after every hour. The dosage of the tonic was 4 times for one day after every hour within the dosage. When I woke up the next morning I woke up, seeing this glorious hair of mine, and excitedly woke Jackie up to see my new look, and Jackie was SO pleased and gave me a big hug. I thanked her SO much for assisting me with my bald problem, and now I wouldn't have to wear my hat anymore and I wouldn't have to be bullied by Team REXCOR and the infamous Eddy McRich calling me "Sockhead". But I STILL keep my hat as a memento, reminding me of only the POSITIVE memories I had wearing it. Meaning the good times I had with Jackie when we went and first dated, our engagement (referring to the "Mr. Conductor & Timmy Turner's Thomas Tales With Friends" episode, "Heav-Ed's Light"), our adventure saving Timmy, Ignazio, her, me, Lady, and everyone on the Island Of Sodor (in reference to the "Thomas & The Magic Railroad Fantasy Crossover Edition" wiki), our wedding (in reference to the wiki-special "I Now Pronounce You Ed And Wife"), and all of the good times we had during the NASCAR Winston Cup Series season including the times she comforted me after the loss of my brother Eddwin (in reference to the "2000 My Little Pony" Friendship Is NASCAR 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki), keeping me company while I was being forced to race at the racing facility Eddwin perished in (in reference to the "2000 Chum Bucket 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki), and filling in for me in the last race of the season after I crashed in practice, resulting in ankle injury (in reference to the "2000 NAPA 500 Fantasy Edition"). And NOT the bad times I had with that manipulative bully, Eddy when he made me wallow in misery. So that, my fine fellow, is how I got this beautiful hair. * Jimmy (cutely): I'm so happy for you, Double-D! And Jackie, you were RIGHT to tell Double-D the TRUTH about the REAL Eddy. That no-good, big brute would always make fun of me, laugh at me when I got hurt, he even FAKED being hurt for attention while I actually SUFFERED REAL injuries (reference to the EENE episode, "Cry Ed"). He'd wedgie me and ruin my perfectly good pairs of underpants! (reference to the EENE episodes, "Ed In a Half Shell" and "If It Smells Like an Ed") Plus, when I helped him come up with a scam, he shunned me out! But who's the one that scored more money from that ONE scam than any scam HE ever did?! (referring to the EENE episode, "Stuck in Ed"). He's also the reason why I have to wear this retainer! Him and his bowling pin cream horns...! (referring to the EENE episode, "Every Which Way But Ed"). He's also the imp that crushed my beliefs in fairy tales, not to mention the time he hired Johnny to play a fake leprechaun and led me to a fake rainbow all for NO lucky pot of gold! (reference to the EENE episode, "Three Squares and an Ed") But once I got my money back from hoodwinking him with a pair of dentures painted to look like a golden horseshoe, my beliefs were restored! (reference to the EENE episode, "Tinker Ed") Sorry you and Ed had to be embarrassed too, Double-D. Anywho, if I hadn't done that, I'd have NEVER auditioned AND gotten the part of the cute little gingerbread man! (referring to Gingy) But I digress, you've brought WONDERS to our lives, Jackie! ESPECIALLY Double-D's! * Jackie: Awwww... thank you Jimmy. It was for the good of Double-D and I didn't want him to suffer any longer with Eddy OR get bullied by him for his hat. Eddy's the one responsible for the Kanker Sisters having stalked and harassed Edd and Ed because he stopped Edd from leading them out when he knew something was very strange about. When I first encountered them they were seducing poor Edd and when they came to seduce him more, they called me "polka-dot neck", making fun of the signature birthmarks on my neck. I WANTED to show those Kankers up even though I abhor violence and that they offended me SO MUCH, I made an exception with karate moves taught to me by experts (referring to Sandy Cheeks and Princess Fiona) to defend GOOD people like Edd from BAD people like the Kankers and I protected and saved my boyfriend from any more harm! to the MC&TTTTWF episode, "You Hurt My Eds!" Another time, Eddy was bullying me and I felt SO hurt and worthless, but luckily Edd stood up to Eddy, having my back while telling Eddy otherwise, and Kevin getting out of his house after being grounded only to hurl Eddy on the sidewalk for "celebrating" his punishment (like in the Ed Edd n Eddy" episode, "A Case Of Ed"), and him overhearing Eddy bullying me for "stealing" Edd away from him as well as for accidentally interfering with his scams, me confronting him, and Edd standing up for me and confronting the little, heartless 3-haired bully. * Jimmy: HOLY MACKEREL! How could Eddy and the Kankers be so HORRIBLE to YOU?! You're too beautiful and nice! *cries and hugs Jackie* * Jackie (calmly): *hugs Jimmy and shushes him calmly* The reason why the Kankers and Eddy call me names and bullied me, is because they both HATED me for loving Double-D. The Kankers Edd knew as horrible people to begin with, but Eddy didn't want me to reveal his TRUE colors to him. He wanted to put an end to me for getting Edd to see the light and truth about him, using the monstrous Diesel 10 as his weapon. Luckily, we vanquished those bullies, and ever since Eddy competed in the NASCAR Winston Cup Series with us, Eddy STILL tried to bully me, but I IGNORED him all the time. Now I won't have to deal with him for 2 months until February, when I debut with you guys in the DAYTONA 500 in my new #48 LOWE'S "Power & Pride" Chevrolet. * Jimmy (feeling better): Boy, I'm glad I'm not in his (Eddy's) shoes or I'd be as hated as winter owies! (reference to the EENE episode, "Look Before You Ed") And I am so glad Mr. Fassler gave you a ride for next year. I remembered you collapsing in tearful excitement on the banquet stage when Mr. Fassler, Duck, Miles, Megan, Charger, Flyer, Stunts, Karen and Lugnut unveiled your racecar, surprising you with your to-be-announced ride for next year! * Homer: Woo-hoo! The Simpsons are on the big screen again! * Marge: Homer, use your inside voice. * Homer: *chuckles* What for?! It's a PRIVATE party! Ooh! Maybe Randall Curtis (referring to the George Lucas spoof character from the Simpsons episode, "Co-Dependent's Day") will discover me and cast ME as the star of the next Cosmic Wars! (referring to the Simpsons' parody of Star Wars) * Marge: Not unless Yabba the Blob (spoof of Jabba the Hutt) is the star. (laughs) I'm a regular Billy Crystal! * Bart: You got that right. * Homer: *groan* But, Marge, you know I'm insecure about my weight! * Marge: Well, if you'd stay on your diet, you'd have a better chance of living longer! * Homer: *shriek* Not death! * Marge: Oh, stop all your nonsense! Would you rather Ned Flanders be here? * Homer: Flanders?! That old neighbor of ours couldn't act to save his crust! * Timmy's Dad: Hey! Just like my old neighbors...*angrily* The DINKLEBERGS...*normal tone* did you know they steal candy from children?! It's true! * Timmy's Mom: Dear, just because the Dinklebergs moved away from us (reference to the MC&TTTTWF episode, "Mi Eterno Amigo Secreto"), doesn't make it ok to continue telling those same lies! Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * (scene fades to dinner inside the castle) * Timmy (nervously / softly to himself): *nervously gulps* Oh, crud.... *scene cuts to Marge nervously eating, and Homer staring rudely at Timmy, then back at Timmy* *Timmy picks up a little beet and eats it with a crunch, then chuckles nervously, showing his teeth* * Jackie: *drinks a little champagne, then belches and covers mouth in embarrassment* My apologies. *giggles* * Timmy: *chuckles* Better out than in ya, eh Jackie? *both giggle, but Marge and an angry Homer don't* I'm afraid it ain't. * Sheen (voice only): Whatta ya mean Ultra-Donkey isn't authorized here? This Ultra-Donkey deserves food! *appears to the scene* Hey! What's up, guys?! I had a hard time finding this dining room. * Homer: No, bad donkey! Off the table, now! * Jackie: No, Dad! He's alright! He's with us. He and Timmy helped save me from the dragon. * Sheen: Yes, that's me the Ultra-Steed! Yo, waiter! This Ultra-Steed needs a bowl! * Timmy: Oh, crud.... Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Trivia __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse